A New Regime
A New Regime was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus, in which a memory from Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was viewed. Description Altaïr, now 63, returned to Masyaf with his wife, Maria Thorpe, after a ten year absence, in order to meet with Abbas Sofian and learn why his son Sef was killed. Dialogue Altaïr and Maria spoke with each other while making their way to the Assassin fortress. * Altaïr: The Templars have retaken their archive on Cyprus. Abbas sent no reinforcements. It was a massacre. * Maria: Oh my God... * Altaïr: Maria, when we left Masyaf ten years ago, this Order was strong. But all our progress has been undone. * Maria: Abbas must answer for this. * Altaïr: Answer to whom? The Assassins obey only his command now. * Maria: Resist your desire for revenge, Altaïr. Speak truth and they will see their error. * Altaïr: He executed our youngest son, Maria! He deserves to die! * Maria: Perhaps. But if you cannot win back the Order by honorable means, its foundation will crumble. * Altaïr: You are right. Thirty years ago I let passion overtake my reason. And it caused a rift that has never fully healed. * Maria: Speak reasonably, and reasonable men will listen. * Altaïr: Some will, but not Abbas. I should have expelled him thirty years ago when he tried to steal the Apple. * Maria: But you earned the respect of the other Assassins because you let him stay. * Altaïr: How do you know this? You were not there. * Maria: I married a masterful storyteller. They entered the Assassin fortress. * Altaïr: Look at this place. Masyaf is a shadow of its former self. * Maria: We have been away for a long time. * Altaïr: But not in hiding. The Mongol threat demanded our attention, and we rode to meet it. What man here can say the same? * Maria: Where is our eldest son? Does Darim know his brother is dead? * Altaïr: I sent him a message four days ago. With luck it has reached him already. Abbas... I almost pity him. He wears his grudge like a cloak. * Maria: His wound is deep. It will help him to hear the truth. * Altaïr: As I walk these streets, I sense a great fear in the people, not love. * Maria: Abbas has dismantled this place, and robbed it of all joy. * Altaïr: We may be walking to our doom, Maria. * Maria: We may. But we walk together. Altaïr and Maria confronted Abbas. * Abbas: Let them speak. * Altaïr: We seek the truth about our son's death. Why was Sef killed? * Abbas: Is it the truth you want, or an excuse for revenge? * Maria: If the truth gives us an excuse, we will act on it. * Abbas: Surrender the Apple, Altaïr, and I will tell you why your son was put to death. * Altaïr: Ah, the truth is out already! Abbas wants the Apple for himself. Not to open your minds, but to control them! * Abbas: You have held that artifact for thirty years, Altaïr, reveling in its power and hoarding its secrets. It has corrupted you. * Altaïr: Very well, Abbas. Take it. * Maria: What? Swami walked up to Altaïr and placed his hand on the Apple. * Swami: Before I executed your son, I told him you ordered it yourself. He died believing you had betrayed him. ** Swami: Ah! Altaïr activated the Apple's power. * Swami: Ah! * Maria: Altaïr! Altaïr, no! Swami stabbed Maria, and Altaïr stabbed Swami. * Maria: Strength, Altaïr. * Altaïr: Maria... Maria passed away, due to her injury. * Abbas: He is possessed! Kill him! Take the Apple! Now! Altaïr made his way out of the fortress and caught up with his son, Darim. * Darim: Father! I got your message. What has happened? * Altaïr: Darim! Turn back! * Darim: Have they all gone mad? * Altaïr: We have to go. Abbas must not get his hands on the Apple. * Darim: If you need more knives, take them. Darim threw a satchel of knives to Altaïr, and the two made their way out of the village, killing the attacking Assassins. * Darim: Where is mother? * Altaïr: She is gone, Darim. I'm sorry... * Darim: What? How?! * Altaïr: Later. First we fight. * Darim: Brothers! We need not fight. * Altaïr: Forget reason, Darim. They have been poisoned by lies. * Darim: Was it Abbas who killed my brother? * Altaïr: He killed your brother, Malik, and countless others. * Darim: He is a madman. * Altaïr: A madman with an army. * Darim: He will die. One day he will pay. * Altaïr: It is time to go! Altaïr and Darim departed the village of Masyaf. * Abbas: I will have the Apple, Altaïr! And I will have your head for all the dishonor you brought upon my family! You cannot run forever! Not from us, and not from your lies! * Altaïr: Maria. My love... Outcome Altaïr and Darim fled Masyaf after the death of Maria. Abbas became the new Mentor to the Levantine Assassins. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Revelations ''''